


The Wonderful Lies You Tell

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (sorry), ... - Freeform, ANYWAY ITS A GOOD FIC JUST READ IT, Also implies smutty smut, Angst, M/M, Race is a good boyfriend, Seems every time I’m about to dispair, Some Fluff, Spot can't do feelings, This is cute, Warning; this fic includes mentions of the smutty smut, also alcohol and smoking, but it’s just a little, its small but if you need the warning here it is, theres a 7-Eleven right thereeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race has been spending a lot of time at work, and Spot is beginning to wonder...





	The Wonderful Lies You Tell

“Alright babe, it’s off to work for me,” Race sighed, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys off of the kitchen table. “Kiss?”

Spot leaned back from where he was washing dishes to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Have a good evening Tony,” he called after him.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Race joked as he shut the door.

Spot continued washing the dishes, bored to death and already missing his boyfriend. He was stuck at home alone for at least another- he checked the time- eight hours. Race had been staying later and later at work, and Spot was beginning to wonder if he was up to something.

He put the last plate in the dish drainer and dried his hands. Moving to sit at the kitchen table, he opened up his laptop and pulled up the paper that was due in a few days.

But Spot was entirely out of ideas, and his head was hurting trying to think about it. All he wanted to do was sleep, and it was only 5:30. He shut off his computer and flopped onto the couch, pulling up Netflix on his phone, too lazy to turn on the TV. He settled on an episode of SVU that he had seen a thousand times.

Spot sighed, thinking about his boyfriend. They hadn’t had time to watch SVU together, or anything for that matter, in a long time. Spot really missed high school, with its endless hours of cuddling and watching TV and making out. Everything was easier then. Now it was just class and work. Between their schedules, Spot only saw Race for about an hour in the morning, and half an hour after work. He turned on the TV and flipped to the news, mindlessly watching a story about a local bodega being run by the community because the owner had cancer. It was one of those inspiring stories that made you have faith in humanity.

Around eleven o’clock, Jack and Kath stumbled in through the front door. They were connected at the lips and Jack’s hands were already making their way up Katherine’s shirt. Spot grabbed a conveniently located shoe from beside the table- he really needed to get onto Jack about that- and chucked it at them.

Katherine shrieked and Jack cursed as they jumped apart.

“Be gone heteros,” Spot said, wiggling his fingers at them.

“Spottyyy,” there it was, the signature Jack Kelly Whine. “It’s her birthday, pleeeasssee?”

Spot groaned and stood up. “Fine, happy freaking birthday Kath.” Jack pumped his fist and dragged Kath behind him. “Use protection kids, safe sex is fun sex, remember that, SAFE SEX IS FUN SEX,” Spot shouted at their backs.

He locked the door and made his way downstairs. The subway was a few blocks away, and he rode it all the way to the 7-eleven where Race worked.

But instead of Race’s cheery voice welcoming him, he heard Julia and her fake Indian accent call “Welcome to 7-eleven.”

“Hey Jules, where’s Race?”

“Oh hey Spot, he left an hour ago, he gets off at ten, didn’t you know that?”

Spot stared at her in stunned silence. “He- he what?”

“He gets off at ten Sean,” Julia replied, sounding annoyed. She was not picking up on Spot’s confusion, “do you know nothing about your boyfriend?” Spot stayed silent, staring at her. “Oh, and here, he left his jacket.”

Spot took the jacket and wandered back out the door. He tried to stay optimistic, Race probably got off early tonight and went to get groceries or something, after all they were running low on food. Yeah, that was it. He could just go back home and have supper very late with his boyfriend. Hopefully Jack and Kath were done by now, boy was Race in for a surprise if they weren’t. Spot slipped Race’s jacket on, smiling at the comfort it brought him. It smelled like Race, like cologne and cigarette smoke and whatever that dance studio smell was.

He took the subway back home and unlocked the door, squeezing his eyes shut. “Jack? Kath? You guys decent?” Jack had a tendency to wander the house naked when no one was home. There was no answer, and when Spot listened closely, he didn’t hear any obscene noises so he stepped inside. Race wasn’t on the living room, but Spot thought nothing of it. He figured Race was either in their bedroom or taking a shower. Only he wasn’t. In fact, he wasn’t anywhere. Not in the bathroom, not in their bedroom, not in kitchen, nowhere.

But the thought of having some time with his boyfriend had made Spot optimistic, so he sat down and waited. Something fell out of Race’s coat pocket, and Spot leaned down to pick it up. It was a business card for a guy named Tobias Macomson. Tobias Macomson? Spot flipped the card over and gasped softly, there were nine digits in messy penmanship scrawled on the back of the card. Spot’s mind spun, there had to be a logical explanation for this. There had to be, didn’t there? Race, his Race, couldn’t be cheating on him... could he? He felt sick. It all made sense, the late hours, the secrecy. Spot’s head hurt. Everything hurt. They were coming up on their seven year anniversary. They were graduating soon, and Race was cheating on him? No no no, this couldn’t be. There had to be a logical explanation. There had to be.

Spot made his way back to their bedroom, stripping down to his underwear and laying down. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what this could mean. Eventually, he fell asleep.

He woke up a while later when Race climbed into bed beside him.

“Hey Spot,” Race whispered, kissing his forehead. An uneasy feeling came over Spot as Race curled into him. “Long day at work, so tired, Jules was being annoying. Night baby.”

Race slung a leg over his hips and nuzzled his neck. He was asleep instantly, his breath warm as it fanned out on Spot’s skin. As much as Spot hated to admit it, the feel or Race’s skin on his and the warmth that surrounded him was lulling him to sleep. He sighed, if this really was the end of their relationship, he was going to soak in what he had left.

*****

The next few days were just the same, and Spot still hadn’t asked Race about... whatever this was.

Here he was three days after finding the business card, sitting at the kitchen table, drowning his sorrows in whiskey. It burned his throat, and he knew better than to have too much, so he stopped after two. He checked the clock, it was just past one. Race would be home soon. Spot sighed and got up to rummage through the kitchen drawers. He knew that Race kept a pack of cigarettes in there somewhere. He finally found it, and climbed out the window onto the fire escape. Closing the window behind him, he lit the cigarette and took a long drag. Smoke burned his lungs like the whiskey, but he found the pain helped him to disconnect. He stood there, blowing smoke into the air and watching it drift away. The lights of the city blotted out the stars, suffocating them, and taking the life out of the sky.

Not long after that, the window opened and Race crawled out.

“There you are,” he sounded concerned, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you baby, what are you doing out here, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Spot lied.

“Sean,” Race looked at him but Spot avoided his eyes, choosing instead to stare out at the building across the street. “You can’t lie to me, I’ve known you forever, I can tell something’s wrong.”

Spot shifted, figuring that he would have to talk about it sometime. He took another drag, wishing to prolong the conversation for as long as possible. He blew out the smoke, watching it drift away. He felt oddly calm.

Race sighed, “you only smoke when you’re stressed or something’s wrong. Please tell me, I want to help you.” Race leaned over and plucked the cigarette from Spot’s lips, putting it out and tossing it into the empty flower pot before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Spot felt sick, and pulled back. ”Stop it, stop it Tony, quit pretending, I know.”

A look of pure confusion came across his face, “Spot, what are you talking about.”

“This.” Spot pulled the business card out of his pocket and shoved it at Race. “If you want to break up with me, just say so. Don’t sneak around like that.”

Race gasped softly, “no, no no no. Baby I’m not-”

“Don’t lie to me Race,” Spot snapped. “I went to see you at work but you weren’t there because you get off at ten. But every night you come home around one. What the hell could you be doing?”

Race’s mouth hung open, searching for words. Suddenly, he turned and climbed through the window, back into the house.

Spot stared at the space where he had been, and pulled another cigarette out of the pack. But before he could light it, Race appeared beside him. “What do you want,” Spot sneered.

“Sean, I know what this looks like-”

“Cut the crap Tony.”

“Just, listen to me, okay?”

Spot rolled his eyes, “okay, go.”

“Our anniversary is coming up, and I wanted to do something really special for you. So I made a few calls and, well...” he paused before continuing. “I don’t know how to tell you, so I’ll just show you. I promise this isn’t what it looks like, I’m not quite ready for that, I want it to be with you, but I’m just not ready.” Race shook his head, realizing he was rambling, and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

“Here,” He didn’t meet Spot’s eyes.

“Race, what-“

“Just... open it.”

Spot opened and gasped softly. “Is this?” Race nodded. Spot stared in awe. It was all so familiar, the oval locket with the ornate silver design and the ruby in the middle and- yes, even the broken clasp. The locket. His mother’s locket. His mother’s locket that he sold to help pay for their apartment. “How,” Spot’s voice trailed off.

“I went to the pawn shop you sold it to. I explained to him that I was trying to find the locket, and he gave me the phone number of the man that he sold it to. I called him and explained it, and he agreed that I could meet him and his wife at the convenient store they own. Once I explained fully how important it was to you, his wife- Anna was her name- offered to just give me the locket. I couldn’t just take it from them, but I knew I couldn’t pay them for it. I asked them if there was anything I could do, and they said I could come and work a few hours every night cleaning the store and such, seeing as their normal janitor was on vacation and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. So every day after work I went there and cleaned.” He smiled sheepishly, “they gave me the locket today, I was going to give it to you next week on our anniversary, sorry I’ve been staying out so late, please don’t be mad.” He looked down at the ground.

Spot looked up at him. “Oh, darling, I’m not mad. How could I be mad.” His voice was soft, and Race looked up. “Baby, I love you so much,” he pocketed the box and moved forward, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s face. “Thank you.” He leaned up and kissed him softly. Race’s hands slipped around Spot’s waist and he sighed.

Race pulled back slightly. “It’s cold, let’s go inside,” he murmured against Spot’s lips.

Spot kissed him quickly and joined their hands pulling Race back inside. They quickly got ready for bed and settled in under the covers. Race curled into his boyfriend and sighed.

“I love you,” Spot whispered.

“Love you too,” Race slung a leg over Spot’s hips and settled his face into the crook of Spot’s neck.

Spot was glad that this had been resolved, he was glad to have Race- and his mother’s locket- back and here to stay.


End file.
